Soldier Boy and Stubborn Girl
by Smiju
Summary: Charlie encounters the most stubborn student EVER... and then she invades the rest of his life and eventually kidnaps the heart of their dear triple agent... after a few chaotic, action packed adventures and a drunken dance club experience... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs... which should be obvious, but you know, whatever... All I own is the new character... she's fun, you'll like her...

Author's note: SO yeah, I've had like three or four different Numb3rs stories since the show started, and none of them have gone anywhere, but this one miraculously did, and we can all blame whose ever idea it was to make Colby a triple agent, because for some reason that made him totally irresistible as fan-fic fodder. I didn't even like the guy! But then no one trusted him and I felt bad, so I wrote him a story ;)

Charlie had to walk away from Alan for a few minutes before the two could finally head out for their lunch together. Bored out of his mind, the older man wandered through campus until he stumbled on a few students with chessboards. He figured watching would pass the time a little faster so he wandered over to the most welcoming looking group and asked "Mind if I watch?"

The girl on one side of the table laughed, "You wanna play instead, and let me watch... I suck at this game."

"Aw, you don't look like you're doing too bad..."

"That's because she had help," the young man on the other side of the table replied.

"Yeah, but my help conveniently went for coffee and never came back... which is made even more unfortunate by the fact that I gave them a $20 dollar bill to buy me something too."

"I told you not to give them money."

"I was thirsty, and no one else is stupid enough to play against you, and you know how I feel about quitting."

Alan couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. "Well here," he said, pulling a couple of bucks out of his wallet, "go grab your drink, I'll see if I can't win this game for you."

The girl's eyes were wide in shock. "You don't have to do that, sir."

"It's not a problem," he set the money on the edge of the table while putting his wallet back.

"I... are you sure?"

"Positive. And hopefully by the time you get back I'll have you in a position to win this game," he smiled at her.

"Alright," she sighed, "But be careful, he's pretty mean when he plays this game," she joked about her comrade.

"Hey, I am not!"

She snorted in disbelief as she stood up and took the money. "I'll be back in a few minutes.

And she was, with a half-empty bottle of water in her hands. She watched intently as the two men continued the game, much more comfortable as an audience member than as a participant. But it wasn't much longer before Charlie came up and blurted out, "Ready Dad?"

The girl choked on her water, turning away to compose herself. When she felt a little more confident she glanced cautiously over and greeted the newcomer. "Afternoon, Professor Eppes."

"Ms. Wintze," he barely acknowledged her.

Still focused on the game he was playing Alan piped up. "Funny, I didn't figure this young lady for a math student."

"She usually isn't," his opponent replied. "Someone told her she wouldn't be able to pass an upper level math course, so she had to prove them wrong."

"Yikes, how's that going for you?"

"This is her third semester taking the same class," Charlie explained.

Not liking the professor's tone the girl added, "I HAVE been improving."

Her friend at the chess table laughed, "Yeah because he teaches the same thing each time. You're starting to memorize the problems." He received a slap on the arm for his insult but it went unnoticed by the other two men.

"Dad, we gotta go." Charlie mentioned again.

"Right, well," he got up and stuck out his hand to the girl. "Nice to meet you Ms..?"

"Marissa Wintze, or Mara is fine."

"Nice to meet you Mara, I'm Alan."

"Alan," she shook his hand and nodded, "thanks for the water, and helping out with the game."

"Not a problem. Someday I'll have to show you how to win for yourself." He winked and she smiled.

"Lot's of people have tried that," she said.

"Well lots of people aren't me."

"Dad!" Charlie tried to rush the older man away.

"Right. Have a nice day," he waved and walked away with his son.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs, unfortunately, so don't sue me..

Author's Note: I was having lots of fun with this tonight (it's cause I'm tired and caffeinated... that's when I write my best stuff, lol) So anyway, enjoy, and review if you see fit...

Charlie and Amita came through the door lost in conversation as usual, dropping their supplies on the table. Charlie managed to utter a "Hi Dad," to his father in the other room before he noticed another person sitting on the other side of a chess board.

"What are you doing here?"

Before Alan could scold his son the girl, not looking up from the game, answered, "I'm losing at chess... again." She had been about to make a move but thought better of it. "However, I get the feeling I won't be able to focus very well anymore so I think I am going to gracefully bow out."

"Aww, don't let him get to you."

"Oh he's not. I just can't focus on chess when I could be doing so many things to annoy Professor Eppes instead. She had gotten up and grabbed her bag from chair she'd tossed it into earlier. As she passed by Amita the exchanged smiles and nods. "Professor Ramanajan."

"Mara."

The younger woman was near the door now and turned to bid farewell to her chess mentor. "Shall I return tomorrow afternoon Alan?" She saw her professor wrinkle up his nose at that idea and it made her smile with even more mischief.

"Certainly," the older man had risen now and walked toward his guest. "Have a lovely evening..." He could have gone on, but the door suddenly opened, making Mara jump a little, and in walked Don.

"Oh, geez, I'm sorry, I..." he paused and looked her up and down, trying to remember whether he knew her, but his father solved that problem.

"Don, this is Mara. Mara, my older son Don." He allowed time for the two to shake hands before continuing. "Mara is one of Charlie's students, but I've been teaching her how to beat her friends at chess."

"Oh really? Well, you won't find a better teacher," he told her with a friendly smile. (She already liked him more than his brother.) "Or a more patient one," he added.

"Oh, he'll need all the patience he can muster if he's gonna teach me. Just ask your brother."

Charlie cleared his throat and politely opted to stay out of the conversation.

"Well, I need to get going," the girl smiled at the young professor's annoyance. "It was nice to meet you Don. Alan, I will see you tomorrow. Have a good evening Professor Ramanajan, and I'll see you in class Professor Eppes." She took a deep breath before chuckling, "There did I get everybody in there."

Don laughed at her, and Amita was trying very hard not to follow his example. "Yeah I think you managed it," the older Eppes brother nodded.

"Well, good," she gave one more perky smile and allowed the polite man to hold the door open for her. "I bid you al one final farewell," she half bowed but then rolled her eyes and walked out.

Don, closing the door behind the girl, turned to his family. "She's a lively one, huh?"

"To say the least," Charlie uttered under his breath.

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

As she stepped outside Mara let her cheap (but expensive looking) sunglasses fall down onto her nose. But she noticed two men circling her car and peered over the dark lenses at the hotties before pushing the things up into a more comfortable position. She slowly strolled towards the car, wondering which of the two would notice her first. Just for shits and giggles she hit the button to disarm the security system on the car, making both of them men jump, and look accusingly at the other. It was then that the black guy noticed her. She smiled in her maniacally sweet way as she kept walking.

"Evening boys, you like my car?"

"You own this car?" It was the same man that had spotted her that spoke.

"I do indeed," she said. Sitting on the edge of the driver's side door she swung her legs over on to the seat and tossed her bag in. "Jealous?"

"Of what, having a daddy that compensates for love with possessions?"

The other guy spoke with such sarcasm that Mara became instantly smitten. She tried to hold back a smile, and was unable to hold back the blush that rose to her cheeks. When she found herself able to speak again her speech gave way to her smile. "That's a pretty big assumption there, Soldier Boy, what do you have to back it up?"

"You're expression when I said it." He was trying his damnedest to keep his tough-guy look and straight face, but it was obvious he was enjoying this confrontation.

However, Mara really did have to get home, and home was quite a drive, so she cut the conversation short. With one more smile she said "Well, as much as I would love to stay and discuss my home life with two handsome men, I have more important things to do."

"Like what, go shopping."

"Ooh, boy you're good at these snappy comebacks aren't you, Soldier Boy?"

"I try."

Turing to the other guy she glanced over her glasses and said "Some how I think he's being sarcastic."

"I wonder why?"

Sliding into the car the flirty girl quickly turned the car on, making sure to rev the engine and lift her eyebrows a few times to show off. "Bet you never heard a Spyder growl this close before huh?" Both men rolled their eyes and shook their heads at her nonsense, though they both found it amusing. Without another word the girl shifted the car and managed to squeal her tires as she took off. She also managed a half-assed salute to them.

"Well that was interesting." David mentioned as the two agents turned around to find their boss.

All Colby had to say was an agreeing "Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Numb3rs I would not be writing fan fiction... don't sue me, I have no money anyway...**_

_**Author's Note: AH! NUMB3RS! ... I so totally missed the first two episodes of this season, but I watched the one last night and re-fell in love with the show... so now I'm updating, naturally, lol... If you enjoy it, I'd appreciate you letting me know**_

As Charlie shoved things in his bag and prepared to leave with his FBI agent friends to work on a case he listened to the discussion going on between the agents and his girlfriend. But the talking was interrupted then by a rather enthusiastic knock on the office door. Amita smiled as the other professor cringed and muttered "Crap."

Meanwhile dear Mara was peeking her head into the room, cautious of what she might have been called there for. But when she saw the three agents standing on the other side of the room she suddenly didn't care anymore. Flouncing into the room she announced, "Woo hoo, party in Professor Eppes's room. Hey does this mean I'm invited?"

"No," Colby didn't miss a beat with his comment, and he couldn't hide his look of amusement at her instant glare.

"Shut up, smart ass, I wasn't talking to you."

But Charlie prevented the confrontation from going any farther by butting in. "Mara, I'm sorry I have to leave, I'll have to talk to you some other time."

"Ok, not a problem. But just out of curiosity what are we going to be talking about?"

Flustered, the professor said "you should have this figured out by now," as he slammed his laptop shut and packed it up as well.

"Well yeah, I was just hoping I was wrong." She shrugged, seeming to have lost her bounciness while talking about class. While he ignored her as he left she waved and said goodbye as the hurried man closed the door, leaving Mara and Amita together in the room. Completely ignoring the fact that there was another professor in the room the slightly annoying student bounded over to peer at the conveniently left behind graded papers.

"You do realize I'm still standing here, right?" Amita asked.

"Uh-huh." The girl had already found her stack of papers and was checking out her marks. Wrinkling up her nose, she pretended to tear the stupid things up before setting them back where they belonged. "Later Professor Ramanajan," She said suddenly as she headed for the door.

"Wait."

She stopped dead, almost falling over. "What'd I do?" She held up her hands in surrender.

Amita laughed a little. "Nothing. But Mara, if you want I can try to help you out with your work."

"You don't have to do that." The girl protested.

"Hey, it'll make everyone's lives easier if you pass this time. And it's not like it'll be inconvenient, I mean you hang out with Alan on a regular basis so I'll just steal you for an hour or so after you finish with him."

Sighing the still reluctant girl nodded. "Well since you're gonna kidnap me even if I don't agree... I guess I could use the help."

"You guess?"

Mara laughed, "Shut up. I'll see you later." And with that she bounded out of the room.

...

It was only two nights later when Charlie walked in to the house to find his girlfriend and his student both staring at a very familiar set of books.

"What's going on?" He was slow to ask.

Amita looked up to smile at him. "Hey Charlie. Oh I offered to help Mara with some of the work."

Without looking up from the scribbles on the page, the student blurted out "she's sick of me getting you into a bad mood all the time, she's trying to make sure I pass so I can leave you alone."

Amita's jaw dropped and she blushed. "I didn't... I mean... I never said that!"

"Yeah, but you were thinkin' it." The pencil fell down on the table, signifying she was done with her attempt to solve the problem. While her tutor looked it over the girl noticed the look on her professor's face and couldn't help but laugh. "Oops, I must have done something wrong on there, Professor Eppes has his look..."

Though the man had started walking away he quickly spun around to defend himself. "What are you talking about, what look?"

"The look you always have when you realize I'll probably be in your class again NEXT semester." She snatched the paper Amita was handing back to her and set it down to rework whatever was wrong.

"Hmm, I must make that face in my sleep a lot then, 'cause I have nightmares about that."

Amita was horrified by her boyfriend's words, but Mara started laughing hysterically, nearly falling out of her chair.

"I'm glad you find that funny," the completely serious man rolled his eyes and started heading for his bedroom.

"Hey, if you can't laugh at yourself, what can you laugh at?" She smiled at him as he disappeared down the hall. "Besides," she had to shout after him, "deep down inside you know you're gonna miss me."

"Can we get back to work here?" a perturbed Amita asked.

Still giggling, the obnoxious student settled back down. "Yeah, so what did I do wrong this time?"


End file.
